Eternity
by eviemondo
Summary: Eve Brown is a 13 year old girl with flaming red hair and green eyes. What the world doesn't know is her secret!
1. Chapter 1

Eve Brown woke up in a hurry. Someone was in the house. Slowly and carefully, she crept downstairs. "Fury" she whispered "I wondered when I would be seeing you." Stepping out of the shadows was none other than Nick Fury. "Miss Brown I must say I am surprised I thought you would have some kind of security." Eve sighed, "What do you want Nick?" she asked already annoyed. He passed her a SHIELD file with the title the Avengers on it. "I would like your help, the world is full of mischief and I need people to protect it." Eve scanned through the file and smiled. "Good luck getting Tony Stark to join!" Now it was Nicks turn to smile. "He's already in." Eve looked shocked, wow she thought Tony decided to join. "Nick it is 10 minutes to midnight I will decide in the morning come back then" Nick frowned "have it your way"

Eve woke up, today was the day she became an Avenger. She had thought about it a lot but she was terrified. This was the day she would have to share her past. The doorbell rang. There was Nick Fury on the doorstep. "Come in" she said. They sat down and Eve's family gathered around the sofa. "I accept the job" she stated. Nick smiled. "But I have some conditions." Nick stopped smiling. "I choose the info I get to share, my family is to be protected at all times and I need an outfit." Nick laughed, "That is fine but please talk to some of them, no one should be alone." "I will try but I can't promise now let's get to shield" Just at the moment as the SHIELD car pulled up, Eve realised her life would never be the same.

Nick was giving the avengers, apart from Clint, a debrief of what's going on when Eve burst into the room. "Sir the suit you asked me to construct is done and working" Suddenly her eyes turned red at the sight of how many people were in there room. The room started to shake. "Eve calm down" Fury whispered in a calm manner "its ok they are not a threat" The room stopped shaking. Eve took a deep breath as her eyes turned back to the normal shade of green. "Sorry" she whispered. "Here is the suit you asked me to build" she pulled in a copy of the iron man suit. "Hey" Tony yelled "get off my suit," He said rushing forward. Fury stopped him "Actually Stark that is a replica of your suit that Eve built, why don't you give it a test run.

"That was awesome" Tony said as he came out of the suit. "How did you get the lasers to work so quickly without ruining the engine" He asked Eve. Eve took a deep breath "By using sodium nitrate in the hydro pump combustion engine." She replied. Tony stood in awe. "Finally someone who speaks English" he said swinging his hand in front of her for her to shake it. She leapt back into the corner shouted "Don't hit me" and spun around creating a thin dome of rock around her to protect her. The avengers gasped in shock but Fury just sighed, went up to it and knocked on the hard container. Eve's head peeped out. She had been crying. "Sorry" she said "I need a minute" and she left the room. "What was that" Bruce questioned. "She thought I was going to….Hit. Her" Tony whispered he looked sick. Fury sighed "she is not good around new people she has been through a lot" he carried on. "Now I will tell you her story." He explained. "I'll do it with you" Eve walked into the room "I need to explain properly as it's a lot to take in" Fury put his hand on Eve's shoulder as the Avengers sat down. "Well lets got one thing straight I was born ages ago in the middle of World War 2." Everyone looked shocked except from Fury. "Let me explain, it started when I was first born my mum found out I have abilities, it was all fine and ok until my 2nd birthday." Her eyes welled up. "Sorry" she whispered wiping her eyes "I was out in the garden as my mum wasn't feeling well so I went to pick her some flowers, she loved flowers, when a guy in black jumped over our fence he said 'he knew' about my abilities and before I knew it I felt a prick on my arm and I was out cold." Eve was crying as Fury handed her a tissue. She carried on "I woke up in a prison cell not knowing where I was now I know I was kidnapped by…" "An organisation" Fury butted in not knowing what to do. Eve looked at Fury with a look of questioning. "What organisation" Natasha whispered already knowing the answer. Eve shot Nick a look and whispered "The red room" Everyone gasped with shock as they recognised the organisations name.

 **Thanks for reading. This is my first avenger's fanfic so I hope you like it. Please review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"How long?" asked Natasha "How long were you there?" Eve looked down at her feet "10 years" she whispered. Suddenly she saw Natasha edging towards her and then felt her arms as she was brought into a hug. "Im sorry I know what that is like" Natasha whispered. "It's ok im fine" Eve lied wiping away a tear. "Lets carry on shall we" Eve Said. "After the red room on my 12th birthday the red room gave me to HYDRA. They said they had no further use of me. Hydra was trying to replicate the Super Solider Serum like they used on Steve" Steve looked scared "Did they succeed" He asked worried. "Kind of. When they were trying to replicate it they brought me down to the lab but something went wrong and there was an explosion" Fury interrupted "Before we carry on remember what I said she is linked to all of you." Thor looked confused how is she linked to Asgard and me he thought, she looks familar. Eve carried on. "The explosion caused me to obtain the super solider serum effects but there was one failure" "What was that" Tony asked dreading the answer. "When I get angry, worried or scared, I can't control my abilities and I change." Now it was Bruce's turn to look concerned, "So you hulk out like me?" he asked. "Yes" She replied.

"They ran a number of tests and experiments on me some to cruel to mention, any way I escaped." Everyone looked shocked "How" Natasha asked. "I don't like to say." She replied. Natasha looked into her eyes and saw pain and sorrow so decided to leave it. "But Hydra found me again" her voice dropping to a whisper. "They said they never wanted me to leave so I was pushed into a container." "It froze you didn't it, you were trapped" Steve asked gently. Eve nodded. "I don't know how many years went by but I was pulled out of a lake by shield recently." Everyone looked angry but Fury looked worried about what was going to happen.

"YOU ONLY JUST PULLED HER OUT NOW!" Steve screamed. "WHY WASN'T SHE PULLED OUT BY ME WHEN I PULLED OUT CAPSICLE?" Tony Shouted. No one noticed Eve creep into the corner of the room except Thor. Thor gently went over to her "Lady Eve it is ok" he carefully went over to her and gave her a hug. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Fury and Natasha all stopped and stared as they saw Eve excepting Thor's hug. "Lady Eve its ok everything is fine, your past is gone." That didn't stop Eve from slowly passing out into a flashback.

" _Ok you freak how fast do you heal" said a man in a hydra uniform. Slowly he cut Eves arm in the same place 14 times. "Hmm still healing." He carried on and on until finally. "Yes! A scar wow you certainly heal fast my dear, too bad you can't heal that." He said pointing to the scar. As Eve was slowly losing conciseness but she saw a man in green with a sceptre and a man with a hammer approaching her when the man in green said "I will get you out of here." Then darkness took her._

 _3 weeks Earlier…_

Steve was sleeping in Eve's room in the hospital wing. She was shaking and sweating as she tossed and turned, face scrunched up with pain. Suddenly she relaxed and relief over took her face. Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal a man standing above her, finally her eyes adjusted and she saw Steve asleep. In an instant she sat up and the sudden movement awoke Steve. He jumped of the chair and rushed over to her. "Thank goodness you woke up." He said in relief. She smiled. "I want to get up, am I allowed," Eve asked. Suddenly she noticed she was in her favourite combat boots, her black turtle neck and black jeans. "Nice," she asked "How did you know" "Wild guess but Natasha helped" Steve smiled. "I guess I'll call Fury to tell him you're awake." "No, not yet I want to walk to him as a surprise, I hate lying down." She replied quickly. "I like your way of thinking," Steve said. She quickly put her feet on the floor and tried to stand up. Quickly Steve rushed over to her as she started to fall. "I don't need help, im fine." She said icily. "I'll help you if you need it," he responded as she made her way out the door towards the heilcarrier.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.** **Who were the two mysterious men in her flashback? (You can probably tell who they were by the description). Someone asked why is it called Eternity and it's because Eve's Powers have no limit so she can do anything but she doesn't want SHIELD to know. Thanks again. Please Review. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Agent Brown, so glad you could join us," said Clint "the director asked me to escort you to the lab were its being held." "What's being held down there that I have to see?" she questioned. "You'll see" Clint responded "Let's go."

"Agent Brown," Fury said "So glad you could help us, this is the Tesseract." Eve looked at the blue cube, she walked up to and it started to glow. She backed away quickly. "You should have left it in the ocean," Eve said. "Strange that's what Steve said," responded Fury. "Sir it's radiation is spiking going up to higher and higher," an agent said looking carefully at the computer. "SECURITY BREACH PLEASE APPROACH WITH CAUTION!" the machine blared. Clint looked at the security cameras. "We have a man who thinks this is a costume party," Clint laughed. Eve smiled "Let me see," she responded. There he was the man in green making his way through the corridor. "It's him," she whispered. She was cut off by an explosion; the man in green was here.

"I am Loki and you are dead" he said pointing to an agent. "But that is mine," he carried on pointing to the Tesseract. Eve leaped in front of him forming a barrier of fire around the tesseract and her. "So you are not as weak as you seam, girl foolish but not weak," Loki shouted through the flames. The flames died down to Eve's annoyance. Loki saw Eve's face for the first time. "I really don't want to kill you, hold on yes I do," Loki sneered. By this time Clint had grabbed a bow and appeared next to Eve. "You will have to make us move, we are a team and will defeat you," Clint said. "How will they have time to defeat me, when they are busy fighting you," Loki asked tapping Clint's chest with his sceptre. Clint's eyes turned blue. "Your turn," Loki said tapping Eve's chest. Nothing happened. Eve's eyes were not blue; they were gold gleaming with fear and strength. "You are not a mortal, I will have to do this then," Loki laughed stabbing his sceptre through Eve's body. Eve let out a cry of pain. While she was distracted Loki saw that the Tesseract was gone. "Careful I am a god so you and your healing will be a bit slow," he laughed. Eve winced in pain as she ran after Fury and the Tesseract.

"Get in!" Fury yelled. Eve jumped into the car as Fury started to drive. "Where's the Tesseract," Eve said. "You should be worrying about the amount of blood you are losing, not the Tesseract." Fury shouted over the gun fire. Fury started speaking into a radio "Agents, Barton and Erik have been compromised, Hill, Eve and me are on our way." Fury carried on "Does anyone copy." Then everything went black.

Eve opened her eyes and groaned. She checked her stomach the wound was still there but healing. Quickly she got out of bead and stood up, her head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton wool. "Ouch!" she winced. She looked over to the side of her and saw a folder marked debrief. Eve picked it up and scanned through it. "Time to get to work," she said grabbing her new suit from the corner and heading to the helicarrier.

Eve walked up behind Bruce and Steve. "Gentlemen you might want to step inside it's about to get hard to breath." Steve and Bruce shared a look as Eve walked away. "Seriously," Bruce said.

"Agent Romanoff will you show Doctor Banner were the lab is, Eve I trust you don't need any help finding yours but we need you to help Doctor Banner here later, You and him know Gamma Radiation very well but we need you and Steve on the helicarrier Loki has attacked," Fury asked. "Ok, Fine," Eve replied "Come on then" Natasha urged to Bruce.

"Let's see what Loki wants," Eve said to Steve. Steve jumped out of the Helicarrier. "Was he wearing a parachute?" asked an agent. "Nope," Eve aid smiling. Hovering herself by controlling the wing she flew down to help Steve. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else we kind of disagreed," asked Steve. "Strange me too," Eve said flying down by Steve side. "You are out of time," Eve smiled. Suddenly they heard Natasha voice "Loki stand down," Finally the fight began.

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and I will write soon. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was all over the place and he had told Eve to stand back. As Steve got tossed onto the pavement for the third time. "All right time up!" Eve shouted throwing a fire ball at Loki and then kneed him 'where the sun don't shine' causing him to double over. Steve gave her a look that said 'You took your time'. Loki started to get up when loud Music started playing and a Voice said "Agent Romanoff did you miss me." Eve growled, that had to be Tony and from what she had read she didn't think she liked him. Suddenly Loki was struck in the chest by a blast of light. "Mr Stark" Steve said "Captain" Tony replied. "Well done you know each other's names can we move on please," Eve asked. "Make a move Reindeer games," Tony asked pointing all his blasters at Loki. "Good move" Tony carried on as Loki's battle armour disappeared.

'Why did he give himself up so easily' Eve thought. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a coughing coming from to Tony. She whipped round to find him staring at her. "Yes," she sighed. "I like your style and all through a fireball at Loki's face was pretty cool but who are you," Tony asked standing up. "An ally and that's all you need to know," Eve said before turning to go out of the room. Suddenly a crack of loud thunder was heard and Loki looked scared.

"I don't like what follows," Loki replied when Eve asked why he was scared. BANG! The back end of helicarrier had been blown up. A giant of a man reached in grabbed Loki and flew into the forest. "If we lose Loki all hope of finding the tesseract is lost," Fury said over comms. "We need a plan," Steve shouted at Tony. "I have a plan, attack" Tony replied jumping out the carrier. Shortly afterwards Steve followed. "Boys I am always sorting out your mess," Eve sighed jumping out and using the wind to fly.

"Put the hammer down," Eve heard Steve say. She ran up to them. "No bad idea he likes his hammer," Tony replied. The man started bringing down the hammer on Steve when Eve ran in front of them both; putting her hands in front of her she summoned a golden force field wall. Everyone was thrown backwards, apart from Eve. "Enough," she shouted to Tony and Steve. She went slowly up to the mysterious man, put her hand on his cheek and said something Tony and Steve couldn't understand. The man looked shocked but then calm "My name is Thor and that is my brother," he said pointing to Loki. "Ok but are we done here because you ruined this forest people will get suspicious," Eve responded. "Yes we are done," Thor said smiling, Steve and Tony just nodded. "Watch and learn boys," Eve said smiling. She stood up her back straight and put her hand either side of her pointing to the floor. Slowly as she started to raise her hands up to the sky, the trees that had fallen stood up and grew. In a few seconds, everything was back to normal. "Thor you and me take one arm of Loki each and fly him up to the helicarrier," Eve stated. Everyone looked shocked. "Oh you don't know I can fly, well I can fly," she said laughing. "Tony you have the job of flying Captain here back," Eve stopped. "Please don't annoy each other too much," Laughing Eve flew up into the sky with Thor and Loki. Now back the base to sort things out, Eve thought.

 **Thanks for reading. Please Review. Eve is amazing to write about and her abilities are growing. How did Eve calm Thor? How does she form a force field that strong? Please leave suggestions on what to include in the story and I will put them in! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I need answers about things so I am going to see Loki," Eve said to Fury as she walked in. "Answers about what," Fury responded, "Secrets," Eve replied "Secrets that Loki has," she finished as she walked out the room to Loki's Cell. Fury sighed. This will end badly he thought.

"Loki," Eve said walking in "I need answers and you will tell me what you know," she smiled. Loki laughed "Oh I'll give you answers but first I will tell you a story," He carried on. Eve frowned. "Once there was a girl who the red room kidnapped," he stopped and looked at Eve's face not giving anything away. "She was away for such a long time her parents died," Loki stopped again, Eve looked scared now. "Now I will tell you that girl can create amazing things, she thought she brought her parents back to life," Loki laughed, Eve had turned around. "Her parents are holograms, robots created by me," He looked at Eve's face when she turned around. "Your parents are DEAD!" Loki laughed at Eve's face. She put on a strong face. "Tell me what you did to Clint," she stated boldly. "Ah Clint so many secrets about you, he told me everything so I won't release Barton until he kills you in every way you fear," Loki stopped as Eve turned around. "Then I will release him so he can look at his handwork and we he screams I will split his skull, this is a bargain you pathetic girl," Loki finished to wait for Eve's response. "You're a monster," She cried. "Oh no you brought the monster," Loki laughed. "So that's your play, Bruce," Eve turned around smiling. Loki looked shocked. "Director Fury and Coulson are watching this so Keep Bruce in his Lab, Loki plans to release the hulk. Interesting Story by the way and thank you for your cooperation," Eve smiled as she turned to leave. "I wasn't lying about the story you know," Loki frowned. Eve frowned "I know."

"What's Phase two," Eve heard Tony ask as she entered the room. "Phase two is SHIELD uses the tesseract for weapons," Steve stormed in dropping a gun on the table. "Sorry the computer was to slow," Steve finished. "Is this correct?" Eve questioned Fury. "Bruce Loki's manipulating you," Natasha said. "I want to know why SHIELD is making weapons of mass destruction." Bruce asked. "Because of him" Fury responded pointing to Thor "Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet and we figured out we are hilariously outnumbered, you want peace but you're not the only people out there," Fury stopped. "Because a Nuclear explosion calms everything down," smirked Tony. "Bruce," Eve whispered coming up to him, "Back away from the sceptre," Eve then touched her hand on the side of his face and whispered something which only he could understand. Bruce calmed down and looked at Eve with thankful eyes. "Sorry kids you won't see my party trick," Then everything went black.

"Eve, Eve!" Steve shouted shaking her. Eve opened her eyes to see Steve in front of her. "We have to go now but this in," Steve handed her a earpiece. "Your job is to calm the hulk," Steve shouted, Eve's eyes widened "The hulks out, oh no," Eve whispered. Quickly she spoke through the comm "Natasha you go after Bruce I have an idea on how we can help Barton," Eve said quickly running to the second floor. "How am I able to do that?" Natasha shouted running after the hulk. "Try talking to him in a soothing voice, I don't know?" Eve replied. "Number three engine is done," Hill shouted through the comms, "Well Done Barton I know where to find you," Shouted Eve.

 **Please review! Sorry I haven't updated recently been really busy but hopefully I will update on a schedule. What powers will Eve unlock next? Will her plan for Clint work? BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I found Barton," Eve said through comms. "Im engaging," she finished. Silently she crept up behind Barton. Quickly Barton swung round pointing his bow at her. Eve quickly ducked and knocked out his legs. The fight had begun. "Barton snap out of it," Eve shouted dodging his punches. Eve fell underneath the barrier onto the level below. She hit the floor with a smack. "Ow, that hurt," Eve whispered. She leapt up sensing Barton was behind her. As quick as a flash she dodge his kick but he saw it coming. He knocked out her legs and kicked her in the chest. "Ouch, that really hurt," Eve shouted feeling dizzy. She punched him in the stomach making him double over and whack his head on the metal barrier. "Eve," Clint whispered eyes returning to their natural colour. "Sorry Barton," Eve whispered, kicking him lightly in the head. Barton dropped to the floor. "Agent brown reporting sir, Barton's down but should recover in a few hours," Eve said through comms wincing in pain from her chest. "Great take him to medical bay 2, Natasha will meet you there stay with him until he wakes up," Fury finished. "Let's go Legolas," Eve said to the knocked out Barton.

Eve woke up to Natasha talking to Barton. "Clint, you're going to be ok," Natasha said. Barton winced. "Is it, is that what you two know," Clint said looking at Eve. Natasha got up to pour some water. Clint turned to Eve, "Have you and Natasha ever had someone play with your brain, pull you out," Barton questioned. "You know I have," Natasha said. Eve looked down to her feet. "Why am I back, how did you get him out?" Barton continued. "Well that was all Eve," Natasha said. Eve looked up "Cognitive recalibration," Eve stated. Barton looked confused. "I hit you really hard in the head Barton," Eve said sitting back down in a chair, wincing in pain. "Thanks," Barton replied. Eve smiled, "And please call me Clint," He added. Eve turned away "I'll stick to Barton," she replied coldly. In her head she wanted to call him Clint but like her trainer used to say no relationships, stay on your own. Eve walked out of the room just before saying to Natasha "I'll be back soon; I have to get to medical bay quickly," she whispered. Barton looked confused and then worried. Natasha nodded. Eve quickly limped to the medical bay, as Natasha continued to talk to Barton.

An hour later, Eve exited the medical bay with instructions to 'take it easy'. She entered the main viewing point to see Fury and the others crowded around in a circle. Eve slowly walked up to them. "Where is Thor?" Eve questioned. Fury turned around surprise. "Agent Brown the whereabouts of Dr Banner and Thor are unknown," he finished looking at Eve's hands. They were glowing with a blue shining light. "How badly do you need Thor," Eve said. Fury and the others stared at Eve. Fury replied "As soon as possible," Eve nodded "Everyone stand back," she finished. As everyone took a step back, Eve slammed her palms into the floor and crouched. Looking up with her eyes dark blue, she said "Show me Thor." Visions of Thor's whereabouts popped into her head. She stood up straight as her eyes returned to the natural shade of green. "I can find Thor, when I do we will travel to Asgard, ask Odin for guidance, " she finished " Any questions," Everyone looked shocked. "Good," grabbing a drink of water she said "Sea you later," Everyone looked confused. Quickly she spun around creating a cylinder of water in casing her. She disappeared and the water splashed over everyone. "Wow," Tony said dripping with water "She sure knows how to make an interesting exit," He smirked. Everyone glared at him.

 **Thank you for reading. There have been a lot of rumours about what Eve is but you will find out in the next chapter. Also you will get more information on Eve's Childhood and parents in upcoming chapters. Spoilers! Please Review, Favourite and Follow. I will write soon. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Eve landed on the floor with a thud. Quickly she gathered the rest of her strength and pushed herself up. As soon as she stood up here head felt quite dizzy, "Wow," she whispered "Not doing that again anytime soon." She stopped. In front of her was a giant container and in it was a man. "Thor?" she questioned slowly walking over raising her weapons. As she got closer, she saw she had found the prince but he was hurt. "Thor!" she screamed. Thor lifted his head "Lady Eve?" he said. BEEP! BEEP! The sound echoed around the forest. A bomb was strapped to the side. 20 seconds. "Oh no," she whispered. She quickly thought of a plan. "Please let this work," she stopped and concentrated. Suddenly she was inside of the container. "Thor," she said "Take my hand, Quick!" Thor grabbed on to her hand as she teleported them to the outskirts of the forest. BANG! They were safe.

For the second time, Eve landed on the floor, now she felt sick. She shook the feelings away and slowly went to Thor. Looking at him Eve saw he had been stabbed. A strange looking daggered had been plunged into his stomach. "Magic on the blade, not good" Thor said in-between breaths. Eve sighed, she was about to do something she knew she would regret. "Thor look at me, You are going to have to trust me okay, Never tell anyone what im about to do okay?" She stared at him. Thor looked confused but then nodded slowly. Gaining her strength, Eve removed the dagger and placed her hands over the wound. Focusing all of her power, slowly but surely a bright gold light appeared underneath Eve's hands. Finally after a few minutes Thor was healed. Quickly he stood up in shock. "Thank you Lady Eve, Your power never fails to impress me," he chuckled. Eve wasn't listening she was on the floor slowly taking deep breaths. He stopped. "Lady Eve are you okay," he looked worried. "Fine," Eve said coldly. She stood up. "Thor I have been sent to help you in going to Asgard, we need to ask Odin about Loki," She looked at him uncertain. Thor looked up and said "Very well, hold on to me," With that they were off.

They exited the Bifrost with a stumble and Eve made a note to work on her landing. "Prince Thor, You have returned at who is with you," boomed Hemidall. "Hemidall this is Eve," Thor replied pushing Eve forward. Hemidall only stared at Eve in astonishment. "You have returned," he whispered. Eve and Thor looked confused. Hemidall snapped out of his daze. "Thor you and Eve must come and see Odin immediately," Hemidall said. Thor agreed. "I regret I cannot take you myself but I need to keep watching Odin knows you are coming," he stared at Eve one last time and then returned to his position. "Come on," Thor urged.

"Father I have returned," Thor said walking over to his father quickly. "My son I am glad to see," Odin stopped and stared at Eve. He got of his throne and said to one of his servants. "Call Frigga quickly," Odin whispered. In a unking like manner Odin rushed over to Eve and wrapped her in a hug. "I longed the day you would come back and you have," he whispered. Eve was in shock. Slowly she pushed Odin away. "I don't know what you are talking about," Eve said her voice shaking. "When the Frost Giants took you away, I was distraught and we tried to get you back I promise you but your magic was protecting you location even Hemidall couldn't see you," Odin shuddered. Eve looked up this was so much to take in. "I love you…. My daughter," Eve and Thor gasped.

 **OH what's going to happen? I will hopefully stick to my update schedule.**

 **If Odin is Eve's dad who was she looked after as a kid?**

 **How will Eve react?**

 **How will Thor react to having a sister?**

 **Please Review! BYE!**


End file.
